This is crazy (adopted by me)
by Sizzlen' Dragon
Summary: Percy Jackson is the leader of a popular band called Children Of The Gods. He is popular and has all the girls all over him. But when he ends up going to nerdy Annabeth Chase's school, thing start to get crazy. Throw in some jelous girls, and its just plain fun! Rated T just in case. (I adopted this story from the original author. PJOANDTHOaddict. Go check him out
1. Things to note

Things to Note and stuff:

THIS STORY IS ADOPTED!

That's why the first few chapters aren't really there. That's also why the numbers will be starting at 5. The first four chapters are on PJOANDTHOaddict's page. Go and check him out. I read all of the story's on his page and I have to saw that they are pretty well done. I would recommend following him (on Fanfiction not Twitter. Although if you want to follow him on his Twitter if he even has one, go ahead)

Anyways, (I say that A LOT), on with the story! You'll want to press that button right there. The one that says next. Yea that one. Just click it. There.


	2. Fight with Flashback

Nico POV

I was walking out of school getting ready to go to the house that Luke set up for us. Yup. Part-time manager, part-time real estate agent. He's pretty awesome. Anyways (A/N: Told you) I was about to get in my car when some guy, I think his name was Nark or something.

"Can I help you?" I said.

"Yes. By delivering your face to my fist." He said.

"Sorry." I said. "My face is to busy delivering itself to other girls faces.

Narks face turned red "I'm going to kill you."

"Woah. Chill out, Nark."

"Nark!? NARK!?"He said "It's freaking Mark you idiot!"

"Okay." I said "Chill out, Freaking Mark"

Yea. He got as red as a cherry.

All of a sudden, Percy appeared.

"What do you want kid?" Mark, oops sorry, Freaking Mark said

"I want you to stop picking on my cousin." Percy said

Mark tried to whack Percy in the head. Now, the thing is, I didn't worry in the slightest. Percy can take care of himself.

**CUE SCREEN RIPPLING AS FLASHBACK COMENCES**

Once, after a concert, some guys tried to beat him up because, apparently, Percy and I stole their girlfriends. I just stood there. Looking if there were any fangirls ready to help us. Fortunately not. This was going to be fun. Our first fight. When you're traveling around the world, you don't really get the chance to socialize. But finally, some smart idiots found us. Poor Thalia. Missing out all of the fun. Those idiots thought that they had the upper hand. But Percy and I were ready.

Percy kicked the first guy in the place that should not be kicked and Ugly #1 went down. Ugly #2 charged at Percy. Idiot. I stuck my foot out. Simple move. He went flying. Ugly #3 tried to run like they usually do in the movies and stuff. I grabbed a rock about the size of my fist and chucked it at his head. He went on a free trip to Morpheus.

"Wow. "I said "Are all fights this easy?" I asked

"No." A gruff voice replied

Almost out of nowhere a man dropped down from the ceiling. The first thing that came to my mind was 'Batman!'

Me grabbed my cousin from behind. He had a knife at Percy's throat.

"One more step and the pretty boy gets it." He said

Oh crap. I had to think of a plan soon. Think. Think. Think. Aha!

"Yodele-yodale-yodela-hee-hoo." I yodeled

It obviously didn't work. I mean, how is yodeling and attack. Unless you're a Pokemon. Then anything is possible. Anyways, he had a knife at Percy's throat. Ready to pierce skin if necessary.

But yet again, Percy was ready. He brought the back of his head back hard against the guys nose. He stumbled back, letting his grip off of Percy. Giving him an advantage. Percy kicked him in the stomach. The guy clutched his stomach. Percy stood there waiting for him to get up. The second he did, Percy drop kicked him. The guy went down.

"Nico," Percy said "You're an O.K. fighter. But if I were you, I would consider a yodeling career."

"Shut up" I said

Suddenly, the door busted open. With Luke, Thalia, and our 'bodyguards'.

"Nice of you to drop by." Percy said "But I handled them."

"Hey!" I said "I helped"

"Yodeling isn't exactly helping."

"I'm not even going to argue with you."

Luke analyzed the situation. After a minute of so, he said "Who wants ice crean"

Yup. We fight 4 people, one with a knife, and he decides we get ice cream

CUE SCREEN RIPPLING AS FLASHBACK ENDS

So in just a few seconds, Freaking Mark was on the ground with a sprained arm. Well that's one enemy at this school. I saw Percy wave in one direction. No not the band. They suck. (A/N: I personally have nothing against One Direction. I think their music is Okay. I don't hate them, but they're not on my top ten either. Just thought I'd clarify. To ensure that there are no haters) I saw some blonde girl wave back. Oh ho. Blackmail. This'll be good.


	3. Why me?

**Hallo! Sorry about taking about, how long has it been? 3 months? 4? But apparently getting a D in Honors Math and no A's in any subject means no computer or iPod. I'm not even supposed to be doing this right now…**

**Disclaimer of Idiocy: Sizzlen' Dragon does not own PJO. All rights go to Rick Riordan. (I get this feeling that I spelled my name wrong… too lazy to check.)**

Annabeth's POV

That guy, Percy Jackson. He seems strange. He looks like that kind of guy that acts all tough and challenges people all the time with his posse, but whenever there's a sign of danger, he'll hide, the tough guy act gone. But he just challenged to school bully. And it was to save a friend, not to save his own butt. This guy might actually have chance here.

_**~TIME SKIP OF TIME AND STUFF IN A FANCY TEXT~**_

Still Annabeth's POV 2

Life just never works out for anyone does it? It's like somebody has the need to mess up everybody's life, and that somebody seems to love messing up my life the most.

I was in my 3rd period of the day. P.E. We were in the basketball unit this month. The coach said to create groups of 5. I paired up with Silena,**(AN. My computer says I spelled her name wrong :/ )** Beckendorf, Rachel, and a boy named Tyler. For some reason, Rachel was glaring at me with just the corner of her eye. Barely noticeable, but, Annabeth Chase doesn't overlook things easily.

You'd think that we would start with warm-ups, but no. Our coach was straight to the point. "If you don't know, don't try." "If you can do it, go ahead. If you cant, walk away." How does that match with what teachers have been teaching us since Pre-K? I don't know. Well, I do know, but you probably don't want to hear it.

Anyways, we called our team "Flaming Handbags². Fire is for Beckendorf and Tyler. Beckendorf likes forging (Not signatures, like using hammers to build stuff.), Tyler just likes fire, or anything destructive. Handbags is for Silena and and Silena are both fashion people, and I put squared 'cause I'm a nerd. Deal with it.

We were going up against "The Golden Ball". Of course we couldn't win. We had Rachel on our team. I mean **(You may not understand this part. It's not complicated or anything, it's just…meh.)** Silena was making 2-pointers like a boss and was pretty good at the 3. But Rachel couldn't even hit the backboard when she was standing at the edge of the free throw circle. A third grader could better than her, and I know how a third grader plays.

Okay. It was 35-28. Doesn't take a detective to find out why we were losing. Not only can Rachel not play, she can't even catch a ball right. She always ends up kicking it out of bounds, making it the other teams ball. I've had it.

"Rachel" I say "Can you come over here?" I walk her away from the game.

"Rachel, I need you to play better. Can you at least TRY to catch the ball instead of checking your nails every five seconds? We can't win if you don't put in any effort. All I need you to do is to catch the ball, and pass it to either me, Silena, Beckendorf, or Tyler."

She puts on a devious grin. Like she's been waiting for me to say that all class.

"Okay, ANNIEBETH, I'll try to focus on winning."

"Good" I say, ignoring the Anniebeth comment. "Lets play ball"

_**~TIME SKIP OF TIME AND STUFF IN A FANCY TEXT-PART 2~**_

OK. Rachel is terrorizing me. When I said 'throw the ball', I meant so that I could catch it. She took it as a 'throw it at her face' kind of 'throw the ball'

We were ahead now, but Rachel never threw the ball to me. She once glanced at me as though deciding to throw the ball to me, but shook it off. Then it happened

She feinted a throw at Tyler, making all members of 'The Golden Ball' move towards him. Then she threw a perfect chest pass at me. I would've congratulated her… If the ball didn't hit me square in the face.

I only felt one emotion. Pain. It seemed to travel all throughout my head. I felt some liquid running down from my nose. It hit my upper lip and I tasted it. Blood. **(I have a very good experience with nose bleeds considering that I get them at least five times a month.)** I heard it get quit and people surrounding me. I faintly heard yelling. I smiled. Unicorns. ( :P )

**_~TIME SKIP OF TIME AND STUFF IN A FANCY TEXT-PART 3~_**

My eyes fluttered open. 'Where am I?" I thought. I felt something covering the center of my face. Every thing was white except some figure on a bed next to me. I think it was a boy.

"Hello?" I said "Are you awake? Where are we?"

He moved his body. I still couldn't see his face. He yawned and stretched his arms.

"Huh?" He said "We're in the nurses office." He turned his face. I make it my business to never have a real conversation with somebody unless I can see their face. Otherwise I just feel uncomfortable. Seeing his face made me ten times more uncomfortable. It was Percy Jackson.

**And that's a wrap. This sucks. I was so close to hitting 1000 words. Right now I have 937. 938.939. 940. Okay. That number makes me comfortable enough. Hasta La Vista! 950.**


End file.
